The Morning After
by moreofaguestage
Summary: Just because Lily told James about the baby doesn't mean they've sorted anything out. Lily/James Post Hogwarts One Shot.


A/N: This is a sequel to my other fic, Family so feel free to read that one as well but don't stress if you haven't, it's not necessary!

Disclaimer: I can't be J.K, my tweets just aren't interesting enough.

Lily stumbled into the kitchen of their flat, bleary eyed and dressed in pajama bottoms and James's favourite t-shirt. She rubbed her eyes, poked her wand at the kettle and dropped a tea bag in a large mug. It was still early and she planned attempting the prophet's crossword and enjoying the quiet before either Sirius, Remus, Peter or James appeared.

Of course she should had known the quiet wouldn't have lasted so long. Within minutes a girl appeared from Sirius's room. She was short with brown hair and was obviously wearing the clothes she had on last night. Lily didn't recognize her and assumed Sirius had met the woman while out with the others last night.

"Morning," Lily said, brightly. "I'm Lily, Sirius's flatmate."

"Oh, hi nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." Lily watched as the girl made her own cup of tea and joined Lily at the kitchen table

This wasn't an unusual occurrence, living in a flat with three single men often meant the odd extra at the breakfast table. Usually they were Sirius's but both Peter and Remus managed to pull on occasion. Usually, this wouldn't bother her at all, the girls were generally nice and she almost always enjoyed the small talk over tea and toast as it made her feel like a normal 19 year old whose biggest problem were her flatmates' sex lives and not various dark wizards trying to kill her on an almost daily basis.

Of course, today wasn't a normal day. Today was the day after yesterday, the day after her life had been turned upside down and the idea of making small talk with Lucy seemed too much so instead she grabbed her mug, darted back upstairs and slipped back in bed beside her husband.

James stirred and looked up to see Lily leaning against the headboard, still clutching her tea.

"Are you supposed to be drinking that?" He asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"I...I dunno. I thought it was just coffee I wasn't allowed anymore." Lily replied, staring down at the cup now totally unsure.

"We should look it up, get books or something..." James trailed off, unsure of what to say and Lily couldn't blame him. She had told him yesterday she was pregnant and, after a few terrifying minutes in which she was sure he was going to leave, he had embraced the idea of becoming a parent but the realities of their situation were still sinking in.

"You want the rest of this then?" She asked, handing James the mug. "I guess I should play it safe."

James drained the mug and put it aside, pulling Lily over and kissing the top of her head.

"We should get books, He said. "Figure all this stuff out, we've only got what, seven months to study up?"

"Yea, about that. Listen, James I...I have no idea what I'm doing, you know that right?"

"Nah, Lily, that's not true. I've seen you with the kids in Cokeworth, they all love you."

"Yea, because I'll play hopscotch and sneak them sweets. It's hardly Mother material."

She tried to pull herself away from James but instead he pulled her closer, resting his forehead on hers.

"Lily, we're two capable people who love each other. We're going to be great parents."

Lily pursed her lips. She usually appreciated James's almost obsessive optimism, often gaining courage herself from James ability to walk into any situation certain that he will succeed but all of sudden it was like nails on a chalk board. Unlike every mission, battle or Quidditch match he walked into James was no longer just gambling with just his own life.

She pulled away from James and turned towards him, her legs and arms crossed.

"It's not that simple, this isn't a game."

"I know it's not a bloody game, Lily!" James said, obviously offended.

"Yea, well, you're treating it like one. Just assuming it'll be fine, not thinking about how we're only 19 with no experience, no parents to help us out. We live in a dingy flat with your best mates who pick up girls from the pub every other night! How the fuck do you think we'll just be okay?"

Lily was breathing heavily, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Yea, well, what else do you want me to do? Panic? Go on a three day bender with Padfoot? Leave? I'm not an idiot, Lily. I know we're young and completely unprepared but why the fuck can't I just be happy about us having a baby? For Merlin's sake, why do you need me to panic?"

Lily sank back into the pillows and angrily wiped at her tears. "I guess I'm just worried you're not taking it seriously," she said, staring down at the bed covers. "Everything's a bloody lark for you."

"You honestly think that?" James asked, his voice thick with hurt and disgust. "You reckon I married you on a fucking lark?"

"You proposed when we were drunk," Lily spat back. And we were married less that a week later. It's not like it gave either of us time to think, did it?"

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. The memory of her and James spinning round the sitting room to one of Remus's records on a rainy Tuesday evening and feeling him whisper, 'marry me, Evans' so softly into her ear was one she treasured above any other and she knew he felt the same.

James opened his mouth but didn't speak. Instead he shook his head and got up and walked out. She could hear the muffled sounds of Lucy trying to say good morning and the loud slam of a door.

What had she done? Last night she was relieved he felt so excited about the baby, why did she have to go and ruin it?

She sighed and made her way to the bathroom. They had an Order meeting in an hour and she knew James wouldn't miss it so she might as well just get ready and try talk to him there.

Lily apparated into the backyard of their safehouse and quickly made her way inside. She spotted James immediately, his messy hair standing half a foot above the much shorter Prewett brothers. Just seeing him made her breathe a sigh of relief and she began to walk towards him before being cut of by Remus.

"Don't," he whispered, "James holds a grudge longer than you, there's no use talking to him right now."

"I'm guessing that means you heard us this morning," said Lily, carefully avoiding Remus's eyes.

"Couldn't miss James storming out in his boxers," Remus said, laughing. "Almost gave Sirius's girl a heart attack. She's a muggle, obviously doesn't know he can just transfigure himself some clothes."

"How'd you explain that one?" asked Lily?

"Told her he was Sirius's crazy next door neighbour that likes to climb in the window and walk out the front door. Thank god Pads isn't into the brighter girls."

Lily laughed half-heartedly, her eyes still on her husband.

"You wanna talk about what happened this morning, Lily?"

"It's not really the time, the meeting's supposed to start in a few, isn't it?"

"Nah, replied Remus. "It's been delayed, Mad Eye had some trouble getting back from Spain or something, he's fine but he won't be here for another hour."

Lily's eyes darted around. It would be nice to talk but she wasn't sure if James wanted his mates to know what was going on yet.

"If it's any help," whispered Remus so quietly she could barely hear. "I know you're pregnant."

Lily snapped back, her eyes wide. "What, how?" She asked, a note of panic in her voice.

Remus tapped his nose, "It's a wolf thing, but don't worry, I haven't told anyone. It's not my secret."

Lily bit her lip and worried the cuff of her jumper.

"Oh, come on Lily," Remus said finally and he led her back outside and into the garden shed. Lily watched as he conjured a fire and a seat for each of them, gesturing for her to take one.

"I only found out yesterday," Lily said immediately after sitting down, suddenly desperate to talk. "and I'm shit scared, Remus. I really am."

"Did you tell James." Remus asked.

Lily looked down, embarrassed. She hadn't told James she was terrified, not really. The day before she was just relieved he didn't want to run and this morning...this morning she had started an argument before even trying to talk to her husband.

"No, not really," she said, sheepishly.

"What were you arguing about then?"

"I...I'm scared he's not taking it all seriously. You know what James is like, cracking jokes before missions and the like. Everything's a joke to him, he's still a kid."

"You really think so, Lily?" Remus asked.

Of course she didn't think he was a kid, she had seen herself how much he had grown up in their final year at school and afterwards, eschewing flashy offers from Quidditch teams and the ministry to support Lily and his mates while they fought Voldemort. She had witnessed first hand how he had changed from a 5th year, desperate to claim Lily as a prize to a grown wizard who loved and respected her as an equal. He was a mature, loving husband and Lily could never say anything to the contrary.

"No, no of course I don't think that...it's just..." Lily fell silent, unable to voice her insecurities.

You know his enthusiasm's a crutch, don't you?" Remus said, leaning towards Lily. "When James can't wrap his head around something he just pretends like everything's okay. He likes to be in control, even when it's impossible."

Lily remained silent. She did know this about James but had obviously forgotten it this morning.

"It's not unlike your tendency to yell and get angry with everyone in a three mile radius," said Remus, smiling. "Don't deny it, Evans. You know you blow up faster that a pouch of Filibusters in a thunderstorm when you're upset."

It was true, even Lily had to admit she tended to yell when anything went wrong.

"Come on, Moody will be back by now. Lets go here what he has to say then I'll lead Padfoot and Wormtail to the pub while you tell James how you really feel, without yelling."

Lily smiled and together they walked out of the shed.

"For the record though," Remus said, just before they reentered the kitchen. "I reckon you and Prongs will make the best parents."

"Thanks," Lily mouthed, smiling as they moved inside and took their seats around the long table just in time for the meeting.

The meeting was short and afterwards Lily waited anxiously for James, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of a group of people discussing last night's Appleby match.

"Come home with me, James, please. I need to talk to you."

For a second Lily thought he was going to argue but he nodded silently and held out his arm to side along her. Within a moment they were back in their bedroom, standing across from each other.

"I'm so sorry, James, "Lily said immediately. "I didn't mean anything of what I said, I promise."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because I'm terrified and you were so calm and I dunno, I reckon I was a bit jealous," said Lily, twisting her hands together, afraid to look at James.

"I'm scared too, Lily." James said, barely above a whisper.

"But, you were so calm last night, and this morning."

"Yea, cos I could practically see the cogs in your brain working, I figured one of us had to be a little more sedate about the whole thing or we'd go mental."

"So you're not calm? Lily asked, edging towards James.

"Lily, you're looking at a bloke who has never changed a nappy before, let alone babysat a kid or anything. I'm panicking on the inside, believe me."

"Oh thank god, Lily said, finally closing the distance between the two of them and putting her arms around James's waist. "No one likes to be a basket case alone."

"Yea, well, you've definitely got me for company when it comes to that," James said, pulling Lily in tight. You are happy though, right, Lily? You're not regretting anything?"

"Course I'm happy, James, she said, touching her hand to his cheek. "We're gonna be a real family."

"Yea, I guess we are," James replied, a dazed, content look spreading over his face. "Plus Moony reckons we'll be great parents and everyone knows he's the smart one."

"What, when did he say that?" Asked Lily, looking up at her husband.

"Oh, he chased after me this morning and I told him. I didn't...it just sort of slipped out." said James, sheepishly. "I guess I should've waited, sorry Lily."

"Oh, it's fine, it's just he bloody told me he knew because of some werewolf thing!"

James let out a laugh, a wide smile appearing on his face. "And you believed him? That doesn't even make any sense!"

James pulled Lily closer and any retort she might've had died and she pressed her head into his warm chest.

"I love you so much, Lily," he said, his chin resting on her head. "Even if you're the most gullible witch I've ever met."

"Shut it, Potter," Lily said, giggling. "Does Sirius know as well?"

"Nah, I reckon he'll freak out worse than the two of us put together. Figured I'd save that show for when you were around."

"Well," said Lily, taking her husbands hand in hers. "He's downstairs and I reckon after all this we need a decent laugh. Wanna go and tell him he's losing his best drinking buddy?"

"You just love winding him up, don't you, Evans?" Said James, smiling down at his wife.

"Can't deny it," Lily said, her eyes sparkling.

"Righto, lets go tease poor Padfoot," said James, pulling his arm around Lily as they walked out of their bedroom, giggling at each others jokes as they made their way down the stairs finally on the same page, both of them bubbling with fear, trepidation and excitement about what was to come.

A/N: Please read and review! I'll be forever appreciative!


End file.
